For example, in the food industry, objects of different sizes, shapes and packaging types, as well as different weights, are moved. In the manufacturing, packaging and/or sales areas, conveyor devices, such as conveyor belts, roller conveyors and/or (modular) conveyor mats, can be used for the transport of such objects.